The Chaos Around Us
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: My OC's P.O.V. My life was normal...until I met Lucy. After a huge chain of events and scary encounters, we are thrust into a world of double-crosses, old friends, adventure...and an evil dolphin? With danger at every turn, will we survive and do what we know we have to? When the world is at stake, how far are you willing to fall? Pretty damn far if you ask me.
1. Chapter 1

**This book is dedicated to my kind-of-cousin and best friend, who I am unfairly not allowed to see anymore (her name starts with 'L', and she has an older sister too). If she's reading this: I miss you so much, and please review so I know it's really you. Just come up with a random name and say 'hi, it's me' or something. I miss you so much. It was unfair that the fight the adults had is keeping us apart. **

…

_Chapter 1_

My earlier panic escaladed to extreme heights as I attempted to sooth my rapidly beating heart. Staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I ran a hand through my long brown hair as my breathing deepened.

Suddenly, I heard my Dad's deep voice "For heavens' sake Christiana, you look like you're about to face an army instead of your uncle" he said with a small laugh. I nodded slowly, still uneasy, as I turned back to the mirror. My uncle wasn't the one who I was afraid of…it was his new girlfriend Lisa. Well, actually, I hadn't met her yet, and I wasn't even too scared about meeting her. No, it was who she had coming with her that I was afraid of meeting…her kids.

You see, I was really awkward and nervous around new people. I wanted to make a good impression on these kids, since they would most likely be my future cousins. Terrifying thoughts of our first impressions of each other, raced through my mind, twisting and suffocating me until some rational part of me reminded my consciousness that I hadn't even met them yet. With shaky speech, I told myself "It probably w-won't even be that bad."

I moved around my room at a fast pace, nervously wondering two things: one, when Uncle Cameron was going to arrive, and two, what Lisa's kids would be like. I clutched two fistfuls of my hair in my small, pale and doll-like hands, and froze in my tracks as another possibility crossed my mind "_What if they don't like me_?" I thought. Me, a 12 year old girl with a slim, pale body, awkwardness, and thin-rimmed glasses that I have to wear constantly.

I sighed heavily, collapsing onto my large double bed and stared randomly. My eyes fell on the many posters around my room…and half of them were of 'The Penguins of Madagascar'. It was one of my ultimate favourite shows, and I even had the Nintendo DS game. My favourite character was Marlene, since we were both kind of awkward.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I finally felt my heartbeat slow. Hyperventilating in front of the guests would _not_ make a good impression. Grabbing my iPod from the bedside table, I put my headphones over my ears, and listened to 'Ave Mary A' by Pink, which happened to be one of my favourite songs. Without realising it at first, I began to sing along to the woman…and then realised how absolutely terrible I sounded.

Suddenly, a particular sound broke through the barrier of my headphones…the honk of a car horn. Quickly taking off my headphones and shutting off my iPod, I literally jumped off the bed and half-ran outside. They were here. My uncle, with Lisa and her kids.

As soon as I reached the front door, I stopped in my place. Uncle Cameron got out of his jeep (more like _dismounted_ actually, because it was so huge), and Lisa stepped out with him.

I wasn't sure how I felt about Lisa, other than she was good for Uncle Cameron. She was pretty, with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and whenever she smiled, her cheeks would wrinkle. She was about 20-something, and was tall and slim like me, and always smelled of perfume.

But, nobody could ever say that she _wasn't_ friendly. She smiled when she passed me "Hey Christiana" she greeted kindly, giving me a hug. I took a deep breath, calming myself down for the hardest part…meeting her kids.

I turned around and smiled pleasantly, although I was shaking with fear and nervousness inside "Hey, I'm Christiana" I said. Two girls stood on the single step leading to the door, and one was taller than the other. I remembered Lisa saying that Sarah was 13, and the other one, Lucy, was 11. 'One age either side of me' she had joked at the time.

I turned to the tallest girl, and I realised how much she resembled Lisa. In fact, the only real difference between them was that this girl had long red hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled lopsidedly "Hey, I'm Sarah" she answered.

Trying to recall what I knew about good grace and modern manners, I led the girls inside. Before I could speak, the shorter girl, obviously Lucy, asked "Oh, is that your room?!" and gestured to the first room on the left.

I nodded "Yep. Do you want to see it?" I offered.

Sarah answered for her. She shrugged and said "Sure."

Once inside, Sarah was immediately drawn to my stack of Nintendo DS games "Cool…!" she picked up 'The Penguins of Madagascar- The Game' "I've been looking for this everywhere!"

"You like P.O.M!?" I asked in surprise and relief.

"P.O.M?" she repeated, confused.

Lucy answered for her "It's short for 'The Penguins of Madagascar'."

Before I could stop myself, I hugged Sarah "I'm so glad I found another fan" I said.

Then, over her shoulder, I noticed Lucy…like, _really_ noticed her. She stood at the doorway tentatively, her long brown hair (which was dark enough to be almost black), hid her face like a curtain when she turned away. She had slightly darker skin then me but not really by much, a slender body, and eyes that were so dark that you could hardly tell the irises from the pupils.

I let go of Sarah and walked over to her "Hey Lucy…" she looked at me "Do you want to hang out?" I asked.

She nodded "Yeah, that would be nice" she answered.

Her sister walked out "I'm going to see Mum" she said, shutting the door behind her.

As I looked at Lucy, I never realised that what would happen after that would change both our lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters. **

**I **_**do**_** own my OCs Sarah, Lucy, Uncle Cameron, Christiana and Lisa. **

**P.S: Fake names are used in this story. **

…

_Chapter 2_

Suddenly, staring at Lucy, I felt myself freeze up with nervousness. Luckily, she broke the short moment of silence by saying "Hey. I just remembered, I brought my iPod too." She reached into her small bag, rummaging through it before pulling the iPod out, and she held in her hands, typing in the passcode.

This took a matter of seconds, and I looked over her shoulder at the item in her hands. Her first screensaver (the one of the screen where you type in the passcode), was a picture of a black horse rearing on a black hill in front of a full moon. I smiled "That's so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks" replied Lucy with a smile. She then continued "You know, you're nothing like I expected."

"Same here" I answered.

"I expected you to be…more like Sarah. Thinking I'm not as smart as her, that I'll never be as big of a Penguins of Madagascar fan as her…and trust me, I _love_ them" commented Lucy.

My nervousness melted away quickly. Lucy was kind and a little awkward like me (and it was obvious that she loved P.O.M, and anyone who loves them can't be that bad). But then, a comment from her caused me to ask "What do you mean she thinks you're not as smart as her?"

My new friend replied "It's because I'm two years younger and I got held back a year at school. But it wasn't my fault…" she sighed "I'm partly deaf." I was shocked at first, but I then remembered Lisa saying that one of her kids was partly deaf, and my confusion lessened.

Lucy continued "I was held back because I couldn't hear what people were saying when I was little, so I couldn't form words properly. I had to repeat Grade 1 to learn to speak properly. Mum realised I needed hearing aids when the teacher said something, and I've had to have them ever since." She brushed her hair out of the way of her ears, and showed me the pink bands around her ear…hearing aids "I have them in both ears. Since I'm only partly deaf, I'm just a _little_ deaf in both ears. It's not major or anything. Half the time, I don't even remember I'm like that" she added.

Changing the topic, I asked "So, what songs do you have on your iPod?"

My friend shrugged and responded "A lot of different stuff. What about you?"

"Pink, Selena Gomez, Kelly Clarkson, that kind of thing" I answered, checking off the three artists on my fingers as I said them.

Lucy sat down on my bed, and I took a seat beside her, looking over her shoulder at her iPod selected the 'camera' app, and pointed it so the mini lens was facing us "Hope you don't mind. This is kind of a big moment, so I thought I'd take a picture" she said. I held still, and smiled with Lucy. I heard the 'snap' of the tiny camera, and relaxed as she simultaneously brought the iPod closer to her to look at the most recent picture. My friend and I took turns taking photos of each other (and some silly ones) before we both burst out laughing.

In between fits of laughter, Lucy asked "So…you're a big fan of The Penguins?"

I knew what she meant, and I nodded "Yeah, they're awesome."

After calming down, she asked "Who do you like the most?"

"Marlene" I answered without hesitation.

My friend gasped "Her and Skipper would be so _cute_ together!" she squealed. Then, she inquired curiously "What do you think of… ?"

I shuddered "He's creepy. I would not want to be on his bad side" I answered.

Lucy nodded in agreement "Yeah, same here. But…" she thought for a moment "I'm not really sure he has a _good_ side" she agreed.

I nodded as well "He was even mean to his sister. Oh my God I love Doris!" I added.

"I know, she's so…spunky" added my friend.

All of a sudden, my iPod started making a funny noise. It was a beep, and I'd never heard it beep before. Curiosity got the better of me, and I snatched it off the bed and immediately got onto the maid screen. Thinking that it was probably something in my 'voice memo' app, I selected it. To my utter shock, there was a new recording there…and one that I hadn't recorded.

Lucy moved closer "What's up?" she asked.

"I didn't record that" I answered, staring at the screen and pointing to the new recording.

"Click on it? Maybe you did and you forgot" suggested Lucy. I unplugged my headphones and placed the iPod on the bed so that she could hear too. I pressed on the new recording, and listened.

At first, there was a lot of what sounded like static. Then, a male voice spoke. He sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite determine who it was "Christiana, Lucy…we need your help. You will understand completely soon, but just know this...that show that you like, it's real. You have to keep a lookout for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. Skipper out." Then the recording ended.

I looked at Lucy, and the fear and shock must have been clear on my face because she said "Don't worry. It's probably just Sarah playing a trick on us." Then, she stood up, walked to the door, threw it open and yelled "NOT FUNNY SARAH!"

The older girl came running instantly "What do you mean?" she asked in genuine confusion.

Lucy pointed to the bed, but didn't take her eyes from Sarah "That little joke you pulled with the recording on Christiana's iPod? Not. Funny."

Her sister replied "That wasn't me Luce. You know me, I'm not good with technology. Well, I couldn't do anything like _that_ anyway."

Lucy laughed bitterly "Oh, and you just expect me to believe that it really was Skipper who sent that? Not going to happen, not unless I got proof" she said.

Suddenly, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and froze "Um…Lucy…I think I found your proof" I replied shakily.

She whirled around "What?" she asked, coming over. However, speaking wasn't necessary when she saw what was on her iPod.

In a bubble on the screen, were the typed words 'Oh girls, I think you need to be a little more understanding of the unexplained if you're going to survive. This is from Dr. Blowhole, in case you humans were wondering.'

Lucy and I looked at each other, real fear on our faces. At first, we were unable to communicate with each other. Then, I managed to speak. However, those words weren't exactly ladylike, although they did sum up the situation.

"Oh holy _crap_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Penguins of Madagascar' or any of its characters. The same goes for any movie references I put in here (that is, people quoting or referencing to characters from books, movies, etc). **

**P.S: A special thank you to Fuzzyskipper3, RainShadow999 and Aquade for the very first reviews of this story! You guys rock…thank you ten thousand times!**

…

_Chapter 3_

An uncomfortable silence formed between us as icy chills of fright shot down my spine. Lucy stood there, motionless, and Sarah…well, she had gone as soon as I said I'd found proof.

I had a million thoughts and fears in my head. How did this happen? Oh, forget that, how the heck were we going to survive if we didn't even know what we're suppose to do? Actually…why were we even involved in this?!

Unsteadily, I picked up my iPod "O-Okay, this is j-just to creepy. I th-think I'm going to just chill out for a m-minute" I stuttered to no one in particular.

Lucy nodded, and replied in the same tone "Y-Yeah, me to."

I felt…ashamed, looking at Lucy. I had expected this day to be something to remember, but it wasn't. Well, not for the _right_ reasons anyway_._ I sighed and, out of nervousness, brushed a strand of my hair behind my ears "So…are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she placed a hand on her forehead "I'm just really shocked. I mean, it's sort of a dream and a, a _nightmare _at once."

"Yep" I answer, feeling the same. Seconds later, I mentally scolded myself for such a reply. But, then again, what could I say to something like that? I was still truly confused and, most of all, afraid.

Suddenly, Lucy stood "We need to do something" she told me, her voice suddenly firm, but comforting at the same time. How did she do that?

I looked up at her over my glasses "What are we going to do?" I asked, standing.

She looked to me "We help them, the penguins. I've seen 's lair on TV too many times to count…"

"There's no reason it should be any different, or in any other place" I ended with a small smile.

Lucy nodded, smiling also "Exactly. I have no idea what we're suppose to do, but I know that it…"

"Has something to do with Dr. Evil-One Eyed-Creepy-Dolphin" I finished, smiling and laughing a little at my own joke.

I could see the effort my friend put in to maintain a straight face as she said "Yeah, him."

My smile and laughter died away quickly as I continued "Wait. We can't tell anyone about this, not even Sarah or our parents."

Lucy crossed her arms "Not that this question matters too much, since you said we'd be keeping something from my sister, but…how do you know we can't tell anyone?" she asked.

"I can't. I can just feel it" I reply.

She laughed kindly and responded "You sound like Skipper and his 'gut feelings'."

My smile quickly returned as I answer rhetorically "Well, I mean, isn't it obvious? The spies can't tell their family or friends about their secret, otherwise they'll be in danger?"

Lucy nodded "Sweet. We'll be super-secret spies! Best of all…spies for the _penguins_!" she squealed.

I nodded, acting like a complete fangirl as I added in the same tone "I know! Oh my God…what if we get to _meet_ them!"

Suddenly, I heard Lisa's voice "Come on Luce, we're going!" she called from down the hall.

Lucy gazed at me, alarm in her eyes, her earlier excitement gone. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder "It's alright. I'll keep in touch with you and give an update if anything's happened. We'll be one step ahead of Blowhole…we'll beat that over-grown fish!"

Imitating the dolphin's voice, she said "I am not a fish, I am a mammal." We burst out laughing, and were soon clutching our sides and gasping for breath.

Then, we heard Lisa's voice again, except it was more impatient "Come on Lucy, we have to leave!"

My friend looked at me, smiled and said "We'll keep in touch." She hugged me tightly "See you. It was so incredibly _awesome_ meeting you! You, my friend, are amazing."

I smiled "Nah, you're way better" I replied. As I watched her leave, I looked back at the message that still remained on my iPod, and my smile vanished.

Oh dear God, what had we gotten ourselves into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is a bit late, but my internet decided to crash before. **

**A special thank you to RainShadow999 for the reviews! You are incredible and thank you so much for your kind words! **…

_Chapter 4_

I awoke from my sleep in a flurry of emotions, but mostly my body and mind focused on one: excitement. Grandma and Grandpa were having an Anzac Day BBQ, which always excited me anyway, but at that moment I was particularly excited…because Sarah, Lisa, Uncle Cameron and Lucy were going to be there! Well, Uncle Cameron was always there on special occasions, but it would be the first time that Lisa, Sarah and Lucy would be joining us.

I jumped out of bed, but before I did anything that required any sort of logical thought (like, say, making myself look presentable), I grabbed my iPod and climbed back into bed. I always listened to music in the mornings to wake myself up.

When my iPod had loaded, I selected a song, pressed 'play', and then checked my 'notes' section. It had been four weeks since Lucy and I first met, and therefore four weeks since we realised that The Penguins of Madgascar were real, and ever since then I had been checking my 'notes' daily…just to see if I got anymore messages from the penguins. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, I shrugged, and selected the email icon. Almost as soon as it was opened, an email from Lucy appeared on the screen. It read:

_Hey Christiana, I need your help. I got this really weird feeling when I woke up this morning, like, I don't know, an after effect of sleeping gas or something. I remember falling right to sleep as soon as Mum shut the bedroom door last night, and smelling this strange smell. It was sweet, like strawberries, but it also smelt like popcorn and…fish I'm sure. Anyway, I'm going to try to figure out what it was. _

_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. _

_See you at the BBQ, _

_Lucy. _

My heartbeat raced when I read the words, and I could practically sense the anxiousness in her email. Shutting off the music and turning off my iPod, I jumped out of bed and got dressed all in the space of five minutes, and I was out the door with my light grey purse, before anyone else had even gotten out of bed.

I was outside on the front deck, drumming my fingers on the railing nervously. I was dressed in a long sleeved black, button up T-shirt, faded jeans and knee high brown boots. Not exactly ballroom clothing, I know, but honestly, it was either that or an old dress that looked so worn-out that I swear it would fall apart in your hands. I forgot to do my washing…again.

I had left my hair out, since it was how I preferred it, but I was beginning to regret that decision. It was windy, and strands of hair were already blowing in every direction. However, I hardly even noticed it. My mind was on Lucy. I hoped that she was alright, and I also wondered why she had been targeted with sleeping gas. Of course, the rational part of me said that it was because someone wanted her to sleep quickly and deeply…and I had a good idea who. On the TV, I had seen the Penguins use smoke bombs to knock out someone and had seen how effective they were. That would also explain the popcorn smell, it was because they lived in a zoo. As for the fish smell…well, they _were_ penguins. The sweet smell, however, was what I was stuck on. I sighed, but then remembered something. Since I was asthmatic, I had to have several chest operations to make sure I was still healthy. They always 'knocked me out' with sleeping gas for the procedures…and it always smelt sweet.

A small smile formed on my pink lips "She must have just smelt the normal sleeping gas smell. Well, at least I know it was Blowhole who knocked her out" I said to myself. I talked to myself often. It helped me think through things and/or calm down.

Suddenly, my Mum's voice came from behind me "Come on Christie, we have to go. Everyone will be expecting us."

I nodded, and turned to see Mum and Dad, dressed presentably and standing in the doorway. My smile widened as I thought of getting too see everyone "Sure Mum" I answered.

When we got to my Grandparents' home, I cheerily made my way out of the car and through the front door. The sounds of laughter and general conversation flooded my senses the moment I entered, and I instantly spied Lucy. She sat on the couch in the living room, staring at iPod. I weaved through the furniture and went over to her "Hey" I said.

She stood, and she smiled as well, although it was uneasy "Hey" she answered. My friend was dressed in a navy blue long sleeved dress that reached her knees, and white sneakers. Her hair was out, like mine.

Noticing something behind her, I looked over my shoulder and asked "What's that on your notes…?" then, lowering my voice, I continued "Did you get a message?"

Lucy nodded, lowering her voice also "Yeah. Is there anywhere private we can talk?" she wondered.

I nodded, and motioned for her to follow me. We made our way through the crowd of people (although it was small), and into one of the spare rooms. It was large, and in the centre was a big double bed.

Lucy inquired "How did you know it was here?"

"This is where I sleep when I come over to visit" I answered. She shut the door, and I turned to her "What did you find?" I asked.

Lucy showed me her iPod screen, and I froze. A simple, typed message was on it:

_Help me. Hurry, but be careful. You're in more danger then you realise. _

I stared at Lucy "Thanks for showing me" I said, trying to ignore my heart pounding in my chest.

All of a sudden, a loud crash broke the silence, and all the lights in the room went out. There weren't many lights in the other room, so we were almost in pitch black darkness. The only light source was Lucy's iPod, and the lighting coming from the lounge and dining area two rooms away.

For a moment, all I could hear was the sound of the panicked, shaky breaths of both Lucy and myself. But then, a loud 'thump' came from beside us, and we both automatically let out small, high-pitched screams and turned to the noise. Lucy shone her iPod light in that direction, revealing a piece of the roof on the floor.

But that was when something frightening happened.

A large lobster suddenly leaped down from the hole in the roof! He snapped his claws at us, and we screamed even more and climbed onto the bed. Frantically, I kicked my foot at him. On the fourth try…it hit him straight in the face, sending him backwards into the wall! However, my victory was short-lived. Six or seven more lobsters came out from the same hole in the wall, and all charged at us.

The red of their bodies glimmered in the iPod light. I tried to scream again, I wanted to scream again, but my throat wouldn't allow it. Terrified, Lucy and I scrambled to the head of the bed. My mind reeled "W-What are we going t-to do!?" I asked in fear.

"I don't know!" answered Lucy, sounding equally as scared. The sound of the snapping lobster claws surrounded me, filling my ears. I felt helpless, like all I could do was pray for a miracle.

Which, to my surprise and relief, actually happened.

Out of the same hole in the roof, I saw four black blurs shoot out and onto the floor. It was only when they were on the floor that I realised what, or more accurately _who_, they were. I couldn't see much detail, but I could make out the outline of four small animals…penguins. One, I could tell, was taller and skinnier then the rest, and one was smaller, one was medium, and the last one had a slightly flat head.

A mixture of excitement and fear filled me…they were _the _penguins! I would recognise them anywhere, even just their outlines. They didn't speak, but they lunged at the lobsters, knocking them into walls or having them collapse on the ground.

All of a sudden, Lucy half-screamed in pain. My attention was immediately on her "Luce? Lucy!" I said. She groaned, and she collapsed like a ragdoll into my arms.

Her neck tilted back…and I saw the liquid filled dart in her neck.

…

**Dun dun dun! Oh no, what happened to Lucy? Don't worry, it's not anything too harmful. **

**Review and (eventually) read, to find out! **

**- Babetteisawesome. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Good Friday everyone!**

**A special thank you to Aquade, Rainshadow999 and Fuzzyskipper3 for their reviews! **

**P.S: Rainshadow999, I've added your suggestion about Christiana being angry. It was a good idea. You were right, it was just what she needed. Thanks a lot! **

**Sorry I've got a lot of exclamation points on things, but I've just had a whole bunch of chocolate and I'm really hyper!**

…

_Chapter 5_

I didn't even notice when the lights came back on, because I was too busy staring at Lucy. My emotions were conflicting: fear, confusion and…anger. Anger towards the lobsters (and whoever put the dart in Lucy, which was probably them anyway.) I had never liked the lobsters, ever since that first episode…but a new level of fury surfaced inside me all of a sudden.

Suddenly, I felt pressure on the bed, turned instinctively, and gasped. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private stood on the bed in front of me! Without realised it at first, a huge smile spread across my face, and I spoke. However, I couldn't manage to raise my voice above a whisper "Hi."

Private waddled over to Lucy's iPod, selected the 'notes' section, and typed:

_Hello Christiana. _

I stared at him "How do you know my name? Why are you here? _How_ are you here?" Private looked at me, turned back to the iPod, and typed back:

_You're asking too many questions. First answer: Don't ask how, you don't want to know. Second answer: Isn't it obvious? We're here to help you and Lucy on your mission. Third answer: … what do you mean? We came from the Central Park Zoo in New York. We used our special edition jetpacks to get here. _

I nodded, still processing what had happened. Then, I asked "What's wrong with Lucy?" Private, obviously getting tired of typing, tried to signal it to me. He pointed at my friend, and then at the dart in her neck, then at his ear, and finally at himself. I watched his movements, confused at first, but then understood "Oh. The dart put something inside her that lets her understand you guys" I said, although it sounded more like a question then an answer. The penguin nodded, clearly grateful that I had got it right, and Kowalski stepped aside. Behind him, was a dart the same size as the one that was in Lucy's neck, and it was filled with the same white liquid.

I felt my anger boil again "You were the ones who put the dart in Lucy!" I half-screamed. But then, something must have clicked in my brain, because my anger lessened to almost nothing. I realised that the penguins had to do it in order for us to understand them.

Wait a minute. Only _Lucy _had been hit by the dart…oh no.

I tensed, realising what was going to happen. I shuddered "I _hate _needles" I complained, and Skipper gave me a look that seemed to say 'you're not alone on that one.' I looked anxiously at Lucy "But, someone has to keep an eye on her" I said. Kowalski pointed to himself, and then gestured to the rest of the penguins, then at Lucy and me. I knew what that meant. They would keep an eye on the two of us while I was collapsed like her.

I straightened my glasses and pushed all of my hair off one side of my neck, leaving the dart a clear access point. I tensed, bracing myself, but then Kowalski shook his head, signalling me to relax instead. I did so, and seconds later, a sharp, stinging pain shot through me and I heard a high-pitched ringing in my ears. I sensed the liquid being pumped into my skin and through my bloodstream, when I suddenly felt limp and drowsy. I groaned, and let myself collapse onto the bed.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I woke up, but my vision was momentarily blurry. It cleared as soon as I blinked a few times, and I took in my surroundings wildly, looking for Lucy. I saw her kneeling over me, and she smiled "Hey Christiana" she said.

I noticed that the penguins stood over me as well, and anger flooded me. I wasn't sure why. Lucy had obviously seen it, because she turned to Skipper and asked "Why is she so mad?"

Kowalski explained before the leader could "Christiana is, just as you were, experiencing the last powerful emotion she felt before being affected by the dart. For you it was fear, for her…"

He didn't get to finish, before I attempted to lunge at him. Lucy held me back, and I practically yelled at the penguins "You stuck a _dart_ in my _friend_!"

Kowalski backed away "N-Now Christiana, you know why we had to d-do that" he said, nervously trying to calm me down. It didn't work…for about two more minutes. After that, I felt the anger retreat rapidly all at once, causing a headache to be in its place.

I looked at the penguins and smiled nervously "Sorry" I apologised.

Skipper spoke as if I hadn't even said anything "We need to get out of here, and get you girls back out with your families. They'll be wondering where you are."

"Wait! Just, answer a few questions first" I said, and they waited. I asked "Okay, so, how were you able to send that recording to my iPod and why can and someone else send us typed messages?"

Kowalski explained "Well, it's actually quite simple. You see, Skipper made that recording a few weeks ago, but we had no idea where to send it. So, I went through all of the iPod sale records from the same year that you brought yours, found what style of iPod you brought, and therefore found your address. Then, it was the simple matter of using satellite transmissions to send the recorded message to the recording slot in your iPod here in Australia."

Lucy and I stared at him "You call that _simple_?!" we asked in unison.

He nodded, and I wondered "Why are Lucy and I involved in this anyway?"

Skipper answered "Because you two know a lot about us, and you seem to be keen to help others. That, and you can both fight."

I laughed "Are you kidding me? I _suck_ at karate…or any fighting actually" I answered.

Private inquired "How do you know?"

"We're doing karate at the moment in my HPE class" I replied.

Lucy continued "I've never even tried fighting before. I've never had a reason to."

Skipper crossed his flippers and responded "Yeah? Well now you do."

I interjected, still incredibly confused "Wait. You guys say that we can fight…but I am so epically bad at karate and Lucy has never even done it before. Why do you insist that we can fight?"

Kowalski answered "Because, although you girls have very little physical fighting experience, we have seen you try. You're both much better at it then you think. For example…" he looked at me "You, Christiana, obviously without realising it, can produce electric bursts of lightning from your hands when you fight, if they are needed, and you can also produce an opaque shield which surrounds you and anyone you are trying to protect…" he turned to Lucy "You, Lucy, can control water from a pool or stream, and you can also create water in the palms of your hands and shoot it at opponents. Hence, why Dr. Blowhole is after you both."

Lucy and I went silent, and we stared at each other. I gulped "Lucy? Are you th-thinking what I'm thinking?"

She nodded "Yep" answered my friend. Then, we said in unison

"This is _not_ was I was expecting."

…

**Please review on what you think about the girls having powers, because I'm still deciding if that was a good idea or not. If you guys think it was a good idea, I'll keep it. If not, I'll have to think of some other reason why the penguins think they're good fighters. **

**Please review and thank you all for reading, **

**- Babetteisawesome. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Aquate for the review! **

**I'm so sorry this is late, but for some reason my computer decided to not work before (I hate technology!). **

**P.S: I have chosen to keep the idea of the girls having powers. I'm weird and most of my ideas are far-fetched anyway, so, like everything I do, I wanted to keep this story true to me. If you, personally, don't like the idea…I don't really care. It's me, and I'm not going to change the way I do things. **

**I DO appreciate all of your feedback though, and I'm not trying to be rude. I love all of the support and reviews you guys give me. **

…

_Chapter 6_

Lucy and I were out in the lounge room minutes later, trying to act like nothing happened. However, I could tell that my companion was as scared and shocked as I was. Her speech was a little shaky, and she seemed far more on edge then she had been earlier, but then again, I was the same. We sat together on the white lounge room couch, talking and playing songs for each other from our iPods. Lucy let me borrow her earplugs, since it was easier to share the one iPod then using my headphones. I was listening to the song 'Since U Been Gone' on Lucy's iPod, and I tried to forget about what had happened and just listen to the music.

But, it seemed like danger had other ideas.

The sound of a rumbling came from down the hallway, and Lucy immediately turned off the music and took the earplugs out of our ears. Mum asked, standing "What was that?"

Grandma replied "Probably something just falling down in one of the hall cupboards."

Lucy and I looked at each other for a moment, stood at the same time, and responded hastily in unison "We'll go."

As we walked down the hallway, Lucy whispered to me "I really hope it was just what your Grandma said."

My heart was pounding in my chest, and every footstep made me panic more. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something jump out of the shadows…and right for Lucy. I wasn't sure what I was thinking, or if I was thinking at all, but what I did next amazed me. Reacting automatically, I screamed "Lucy!" and shoved my hands out to either catch the lobster or push it away. But I didn't catch it, or even push it…

I struck it with lightning.

I had no idea how it happened, but it did. I felt a surge of power, not electricity or anything even remotely unusual, just…power. I know that it would have happened so quickly, but to me it seemed like it happened in slow motion. My hands went out, Lucy turned around, she screamed, and before I knew it _lightning_ shot out of my hands and fried the lobster! As soon as the lobster fell to the ground, the lightning vanished and I was left staring, wide-eyed, at what had happened. My breathing was deep and slow, my eyes refusing to move from the fried lobster…the one that _I_ killed with _lightning_.

Grandad's voice came from further away, back in the lounge room "Christie, Lucy, are you two alright?!"

I called back "Yeah Grandad, we're fine! Lucy just tripped on something!"

My friend stared at me and pointed to the fried lobster "D-Did you just…?"

"Y-Yeah, I did" I answered, and then continued after calming down "Well, the penguins _did _say we had powers."

Lucy, trying to lift the mood, responded "It's not exactly the weirdest thing to happen lately."

"At least things can't get any weirder" I added.

She smiled and laughed "Famous last words" she warned playfully.

All of a sudden, I heard the sound of…wheels beside us. Well, it was actually a singular wheel, like you'd see on those fancy scooters. Lucy turned to the sound, and nervously tapped me on the shoulder "Christiana, pl-please tell me your Grandma has always had a glowing little red d-dot in the hallway." I froze, realising what was happening, and gripped Lucy's arm tightly. Scooter, little red dot, lobsters…it could only mean one thing.

Dr. Blowhole himself.

Oh _God_ no.

Moving fast, I ran into the next room, dragging Lucy behind me, who soon ran as well. We ended up in my Grandparents' bedroom, and we shut the door and hid underneath the bed. I could hear Lucy's panicked breaths "H-How did _he_ even g-get in here!?" she asked in a frightened, stuttered whisper.

I replied in the same tone "I…I don't know! My Grandma never opens those closets anymore, so he probably hid in there."

We were interrupted by the evil dolphins voice, which was so kind that it scared me "Girls, please come out, I'm not going to hurt you."

Lucy let out a quite squeal of fright and moved closer to me, and I said under my breath "Yeah right."

Dr. Blowhole spoke again, although this time his voice was more menacing "You cannot hide from me forever. I will separate you girls from each other, that will be the easiest way to go through with my plan without your interference."

"Keep dreaming bottlenose" I muttered.

Then, I heard the sound of his scooter wheel moving away "You're mother is coming Lucy, I must hide and retreat to my temporary base" he said.

My friend and I breathed a sigh of relief, and I slowed my heartbeat down, before smiling reassuringly at Lucy. We got out from under the bed, and I hugged Lucy "I'll see you later…" I whispered "Don't worry, we'll be safe, I promise."

*** Six months later * **

I was out in the living, playing computer games (the laptop was balanced on my lap), thinking of Lucy. We had become the closest of friends in our frequent visits to each other, and I felt incredibly close to her…like a sister, even.

Suddenly, Mum sat down beside me. She asked, her voice soft and kind "Christie, can we talk?"

I nodded, paused my game, and looked at her "Yeah, what is it?" I wondered.

She took a deep breath "I…just got off the phone with your uncle. There was…a fight between him and Lisa, and…"

"Lucy!" I whispered in alarm.

My Mum's next words were enough to shock me to my core "Your uncle and Lisa broke up, and she said…" she sighed "She said that no one was allowed to see her, Sarah…" she hugged me and whispered close to my ear "Or Lucy, ever again."

Seconds later, tears streamed down my face, and I could feel my face redden. I clutched my mother pathetically as I wailed in sorrow into her jumper. I had just gained someone who was as close as a sister to me…and I was never allowed to see her again. My heart dropped, and I felt all happiness be drained from within. In its place, was a dark sadness that forced my tears to flow faster and my wails to get louder.

I stood up, although it was shaky, and I said, sobbing "I n-need t-to be a-alone."

I ran down the hall, into my room, and slammed the door shut. Barely inside, I sunk to my knees in tears and unimaginable and indescribable misery. I wailed and cried into my hands, and they didn't slow for even a second. I didn't care about our secret with the penguins, I didn't care about Dr. Blowhole or the fact that he was after us, I just wanted Lucy back.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

We didn't do anything.

But we had to pay for it.

…

**This last part was pulled from my own emotions when I was told the exact same thing about my cousin, by my Mum. I felt these exact emotions, had this reaction, and I still feel them. Even though I'm 14 now, I still miss her terribly. Please have kind words, I need them at the moment since I'm deliberately pulling on the memory and emotions to try to write it realistically. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all who sent me kind words of support about my cosuin...and reviews of the story! **

...

_Chapter 7_

I stepped out of Mum's car tentatively, looking up at the towering buildings of the school and dragging my bag out of the back seat. Rain showered down, wetting the pavement beneath my feet, and therefore made it slipperier than usual. I sighed heavily, slinging my backpack over my shoulders and straightened my glasses, before Mum said from inside the car "Have a good day…" she smiled "My big 16 year old."

I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully "You too Mum" I replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before she drove off. I had turned 16 on the weekend, and Mum would _not_ stop reminding me of how old I was.

I stood in the rain for a minute, not pulling out my umbrella, and shut my eyes. The feel and smell of rain always relaxed me, but some people thought I was weird because of it. I didn't care. My long brown hair, which was tied in a neat ponytail, was dampened from the rain, its colour growing slightly darker because of it.

Checking my water-proof watch, I saw that there was only a few minutes until the bell went. Panicked, I raced inside the first of the school buildings…where the office and Grade 10 buildings were held.

Once inside, I asked the office receptionist, Mrs. Hue, "Am I late? My watch hasn't been working so well lately."

She shook her head with a smile "No Christiana. But you have to hurry, the bell is _just about_ to go" she replied.

I ran back out the door "Thanks Mrs. Hue!" I called.

"Wait!" she called back.

I stopped, and turned back to her "What is it?" I asked slightly impatiently. I did _not_ want to be late on a Monday! That would be a horrible start to the week.

She smiled softly "Happy birthday for Saturday" she responded, and then gestured to the door, giving me a look that said 'well, go on then.'

I arrived at class quite literally the exact second the bell went. I was bent over a little and breathing heavily from running so far, since my first class was all the way at the end of the school. Reaching into my skirt pocket, and got out my asthma inhaler, used it two times like I was supposed to, and then put it back…which took all of five seconds.

Taking out my books, I saw something else in my bag. Curious, I reached further down into my backpack, pulling out a note. Unfolding the piece of paper, my curiosity turned to fear as I read:

_Christiana, _

_Be very careful, you'll find out why in your first class. We're very sorry for what happened, Blowhole really crossed the line by doing that. _

_Don't worry, we'll be checking on you soon, _

_The Penguins. _

I nodded, and quickly refolded the paper. I often got 'visits' and/or notes from the penguins and they would always inform me if there was anything majorly wrong. However, mostly, along with my family and friends, they comforted me. Of course, not at the same time as my family and friends, because _they_ could no nothing about the penguins or my secret.

_My_ secret, not _our_ secret…not anymore.

I blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. I had never forgotten Lucy, not at all. I had never forgotten our secret with the penguins or what we discovered about ourselves. But most of all…I missed her.

All of a sudden, the voice of my English teacher, Mr. Winsted, came from in front of me "Christiana…" my head snapped up, and his expression softened "Come inside, it's time for class" he said. I nodded and did so, although I felt great confusion. I had expected to be scolded for not coming in as soon as the bell had gone. I sat down in my seat (which was in the front row because of my eyesight), and thought about it.

Then, I understood. He was being sympathetic to me. Although we had hardly known each other back then, Mr. Winsted had been one of the first teachers to notice my somewhat depression when I had been given the news about Lucy, and he had helped me. Not by sending me to the councillor, but by helping me himself.

I was brought from the memories by his voice "Alright everyone, today we're going to all practice our short-story writing skills. I'm going to give you a recent news clip, and then you have to write a short-story based on it. I will give you more information after the clip." Then, he pressed 'play' on his computer screen, and the image of a building in New York City appeared on the TV at the front of the room. The building had lights and things shinning and glowing all around the roof and in several rooms.

A woman's voice could be heard as I stared at the building, and she was clearly a news reporter "This New York building began doing peculiar things and days ago, and no one has been able to get into the building since, or even anywhere near it. However, witnesses report seeing what looks like several lobsters patrolling the outside of the building, allowing no one entry."

Then, Mr. Winsted stopped the video and turned off the TV. He turned to us "Here is your task. Write a short story about what you think could be happening in that building, and why that building itself was chosen for these mysterious goings-on."

One of the boys up the back of the class joked out loud "Maybe it's some sort of freak lobster mind-control!" and then he and a few other people laughed.

I wasn't one of those people. I raised my hand, and asked Mr. Winsted "Sir, what building is that exactly?"

"I don't believe I know Christiana" he answered.

I inquired "Well, is there any other information that the news report didn't give us?"

"Well, other witnesses do report seeing a figure on a scooter inside the rooms, and they also often here a dolphin-like laugh, but much more menacing then any dolphin they've ever heard. That part is ridiculous if you ask me" he replied.

My mind whirled and my heartbeat sped up instantly. It was all coming together and making sense. The note from the penguins warning me to be careful and that I would find out why in my first class, the news report, and now that extra information. It all pointed to one explanation…a certain diabolical dolphin who was once (and I imagine still is) after me and Lucy.

He was obviously still after us, and he was planning something.

Something big.

Cold chills of fear raced down my spine and I could feel my face pale with fright. I raised my hand again, and asked shakily "Sir, can I p-please go to the toilet?" It was the best excuse I could think of for leaving the room.

Once I was in the girls' toilet block, I made sure no one was around to hear me, and I let my fear and shock show in my words "Holy _shit_! What am I going to do?! Oh, forget _me_…how am I going to warn _Lucy_?!"

All of a sudden, a hand clasped over my mouth, and a female voice whispered harshly close to my ear "Too bad you're not going to get to figure it out."

Acting on instinct, I thrust my elbow into them and stamped on their foot, causing whoever it was to stumble backwards and let me go. I whirled around, ready to fight with my magic if I had to, when I froze in my place in shock.

Standing in front of me in a fighting stance, eyes lowered at me in a glare, was the last person I would expect…

Sarah.


	8. Chapter 8

**A special thank you to Rainshadow999, Fuzzyskipper3 and Aquade for their wonderful reviews! **

…

_Chapter 8 _

Sarah's long red hair whipped in the sudden wind that had picked up, and she smiled menacingly "Hey" she said, although her tone didn't show a trace of kindness.

I continued to stare at her in disbelief, unable to move or speak. Sarah had always gone to the same Middle School as me, so it was no surprise how she found me…but it was shocking that she one, knew about the secret that Lucy and I had, and two, had attacked me. I studied her up and down, and noticed how much muscle and height she had gained, but then the logical part of my mind reminded me that she was 17, so it was expected. However, that thought only caused me to fear more.

Sarah took a step closer, and I mentally screamed at myself "_For God's sake, don't just stand there! Attack her back or something!_" So, I did…the only truly effective way I knew how, with my magic.

I had practiced using it several times ever since my first experience with it, but I had never used it on a person or any living thing before. I usual practiced by using it on bow and arrow targets (Mum used to play archery, and she kept the targets in the garage, which made the perfect practice area.)

While I was distracted, Sarah ran at me, grabbing my arms with both hands and forcing them behind my back. I struggled in her hold, glaring furiously at her to mask my fear, which was when I noticed what was really different about her…it was her eyes.

However, I wasn't able to think any further on the topic, before Sarah slapped me hard across the face. This caused two things: a red mark on my right cheek…and me being _really_ pissed off. Before I knew what I was doing, I did something I had never done to anyone in my life…

I punched her in the stomach as hard as I could.

She groaned and stumbled backwards, loosening her grip on me. Sarah growled when I wriggled free, and I moved to slap her as she had done to me, but she caught my wrist at a practically impossible speed. My opponent then shoved my hand back down, making me lose my balance and move backwards.

That was when I remembered that she had pretty much betrayed Lucy by fighting against us. I felt anger boil inside me, and a familiar tingling sensation reached my fingers. I didn't feel anything more, but I heard the crackling of lightning at my fingertips…literally.

I glanced down, and saw the small, white lightning bolts weave between my fingers and my palms on both hands, as well as the electricity feeling like nothing more than 'pins and needles' on my hands. I looked back up at Sarah, and smiled slyly and smugly at her expression of shock and slight fear.

But, my smile soon vanished when she shoved me against one of the toilet block walls. But, I had a quick back-up plan. In seconds, I pointed my fingers in Sarah's direction, and three bolts of lightning shot in her direction…but she dodged it and turned back to me. She snarled "You're not going to get away from me, or my master. He knows what you can do, and that you're too stricken with sadness from not being able to see Lucy, to really be useful."

I was absolutely confused. What did she mean by _master_? I looked into her eyes, and I quickly realised what was going on. Her eyes were the usual brown colour, but I also noticed several sections of red that would flicker in her eyes occasionally. I had seen enough futuristic movies to know that mind control was possible, and there was no doubt that that was what happened to Sarah, and I had a good idea who did it as well…Dr. Blowhole. Somehow, he had developed the technology to control Sarah's mind and get her to fight me.

All of a sudden, I felt the impact of Sarah's hand as she struck me on the side of the head, and I collapsed to the ground from the blow. I groaned, silently praying my thanks that the school had left the soft grass for the ground in the toilet block, rather than concrete.

I looked up, expecting to see Sarah standing above me. Instead, I saw two guys towering above me. They were both slim with pale skin and short hair.

One of them stepped closer and held out his hand, flashing me a debonair smile "Need some help?" he asked. I nodded, allowing him to help me stand. He was clearly about my age. I looked at him, and found myself staring into the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes I had ever seen. He ran a hand through his short blonde and introduced himself politely "Hey, I'm Vincent."

The other one was taller than him, with short brown hair and dark green eyes, and his arms were crossed. He kept his distance from me. He seemed casual and approachable though, and he walked towards me "I'm Elliot" he introduced with the same politeness as Vincent.

I studied them carefully, also taking in their clothes. Vincent wore a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, black pants, and over that, he wore a dark brown duffle coat. On his feet, were black leather shoes. Elliot was wearing a silver button-up T-shirt, denim jeans, a dark brown duffle coat like Vincent, and black leather shoes.

I asked, still being polite "It's…nice to meet you both, but…who are you?"

Vincent explained "We'll tell you later. Right now all you have to do is come with us. I promise we won't hurt you, we're here to help you."

I scoffed, and stepped away from them. My first instincts were to run and loose them in the crowd of kids that were out for the lunchbreak, but then I had second thoughts. Strange guys showing up to help me_ wasn't_ exactly the weirdest thing that had happened to me.

Obviously sensing my uneasiness, Elliot spoke to me "We can help you with Dr. Blowhole" he said.

I turned back to them "Really? How?" I asked, still doubtful.

Vincent reached into the pocket of his duffle coat, and produced an iPod from it. He showed it to me "Recognise this?" he asked.

I gasped "That's Lucy's!" I exclaimed. I turned to them, suspicion and anger building inside me "How did you get this?! What did you do with her?!" I demanded.

Vincent held up his hands and spoke to me gently, as if he was calming an animal he planned to sedate "Don't worry, we work with the penguins."

I snorted "Prove it" I challenged.

Elliot gestured behind me "Ask them yourself" he replied.

I turned around, and Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private stood there. Skipper crossed his flippers "Now, I don't trust anyone I've just met either Christiana, but you have to trust these guys. The boys and I will be with you as well as them, but just because we all happen to have to the same goal. You have to trust them Christiana, you have no reason to be afraid of them" he said.

I nodded, and followed Vincent, Elliot and the penguins as they walked away. I asked Private as we picked up the pace "Where are we going?"

"Out of the school. We've got a plan Christiana, but I'm not allowed to tell you what it I yet" he replied.

While the penguins and Elliot were at the front of the group, Vincent and I stayed at the back. I asked him, breaking the silence between us "What did Skipper mean by 'we all have the same goal'?"

He picked up his pace so he was deliberately in front of me, and ignored the question. I grabbed him by the shoulder "Hey! I didn't get an answer!" I protested.

He stopped in his tracks and whirled around to me, annoyed "Blowhole is going to use people born with a special certain gift, for his own evil schemes. I want that to be stopped…but, just like you, more than anything…" his gaze and tone softened as he added "More than anything, I want to find your cousin, Lucy, and have her safe again."

This just raised more questions than answers. Why did Vincent care so much about Lucy? Why did the penguins trust him and Elliot? What was my role in their plan, whatever it was? I attempted to ask Vincent those same questions, but I got distracted by something else. It was something about his hands, something weird. I could see the tiny flames weaving between his fingers and palms, but then they vanished quickly.

"Vincent" I said.

"We have to go!" he protested, not meeting my eyes.

"But…" I began.

Vincent replied, cutting me off "Right now, before anyone notices Elliot, the penguins and I are here. You're coming to."

"Why…?" I started to ask, in reference to the flames that had been on his fingers.

The boy turned sharply to me, his eyes now full of frustration "Come on…" he turned back and started walking away behind Elliot and the penguins as he added "And no more questions, not yet." I sighed, realising I wasn't going to get any answers, and did the only thing I could do.

I followed them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! **

**P.S: I have decided to have a little romance in here. I know that the genre doesn't say romance, but don't kill me. Anyway, Christiana is going to be paired with either Vincent or Elliot, but I have a big problem. I can't decide who to pair her with! So, I need your help readers and reviewers. Post a review as normal, but also say if you would like Vincent or Elliot to be paired with Christiana. The guy with the most preferences wins! Thank you all for your help in advance! **

**P.P.S: Vincent is doing the whole 'I'm being a douche because I secretly like you' thing. But you don't have to choose him. You can choose Elliot if you want. You decide! **

…

_Chapter 9_

As soon as we had passed the school gates unnoticed, Elliot led us to his car…a Aston Martin! I couldn't contain my smile "Oh my God!" I squealed in excitement.

Vincent turned to me "Sshh, quiet down Christiana" he scolded lightly.

I huffed "Don't talk to me like that. I'm not a child" I spat, crossing my arms.

He rose an eyebrow doubtfully "Yet, you replied to me like that" he answered.

"You're not much older than me!" I reminded him fervently.

"Actually, I'm seventeen."

"Yeah, well how old do you think_ I_ am?"

Vincent looked me up and down "Twelve?" he guessed with a teasing smile.

I glared at him "Oh, very funny" I said sarcastically. Then, I added "For your information, I'm…"

Elliot, who had been getting into the car, stuck his head out the window and finished "You're sixteen, although only recently. You turned sixteen on…" he paused for a minute "Saturday" he said.

I stared at him in shock, and I felt my face pale "H-How did you…?"

Skipper replied before I could finish "Come _on_ Christiana. Do you want to save Lucy or not?!" he asked impatiently. I nodded instantly, pushing all thoughts from my mind except Lucy. She was still in danger…wherever she was.

I went to get into the back seat, when Elliot shook his head "Nope. You're up front with me" he said, flashing me a kind smile and passenger seat.

I shrugged and got into the seat beside him. But then, a thought occurred to me "How old are you? Do you have your licence?" I asked in panic.

He chuckled and shook his head in amusement "You worry way too much. To answer your question, I'm eighteen, and of _course_ I have my licence."

We rode in silence along the otherwise abandoned road, and I let my mind wonder for the first time that day. Worry and confusion were the only emotions I felt. Where was Lucy? Was she alright? What were we going to do about Blowhole? I groaned, massaging my temples to ease the tension.

Elliot glanced over at me for a few seconds "Problem?" he inquired.

I answered quickly and somewhat unsteadily "N-No, just a headache."

His expression softened "It's okay, we'll find Lucy" he said.

I snapped my head up to meet his eyes, which were now focused back on the road "How can you do that!? First, you knew how old I was and my exact birthday, and now it's like you knew what I was thinking!" I replied.

He answered "It's not that hard to guess what you were thinking. Your one-track minded."

Vincent leaned forward from the half-shadows he had been concealed in because of his seat in the back "You're focused on getting to your cousin safe and taking down Blowhole…" he smiled and added "I admire that."

I was slightly startled by hearing him speak because it was the first time he had said anything since we had left the school. I smiled slightly at him "You…admire me?" I asked.

He hesitated before replying a little too quickly and nervously "Yes, um, I mean, I admire your spirit."

The penguins were in the back of the car, and Private spoke up "We know where to find Lucy, but…"

Skipper slapped him over the back of the head "Private! Not yet!" he scolded.

I was beginning to lose my patience "What?! What is this mysterious plan you all have!?" I demanded.

The penguins looked at each other, and Kowalski explained "I have created a device to transport us to New York. In particular, to a certain structure where Dr. Blowhole is rumoured to be."

"That building I saw in English class?" I asked, although I was pretty sure I was right. Kowalski nodded, and I inquired "What's going on there anyway?"

Private shrugged "We don't know. We just got a message from Vincent saying that Blowhole was holding a prisoner, and that it was a human girl who could understand animals and use magic" he answered.

I gasped in fear for her "Lucy!" I exclaimed, putting together the description. It wasn't much of one, but really, how many girls could understand animals _and_ use magic? Not many…just one.

Vincent offered me a comforting smile "We'll find her Christiana" he said. I resisted the urge to groan in frustration. What _was_ it with these guys!? First, Vincent was kind and comforting to me one minute, and teasing and hostile the next! Also, I had a sneaking suspicion that Elliot could read my mind! I mean, who was he…Edward Cullen?!

The boy in question chuckled lightly, letting his gaze switch to me "Well, if I'm Edward, then you must be Bella" he said with a wink.

I gasped "You _can_ read my mind!" I said.

"Not just yours. I can read the mind of anyone I choose, it's my gift. But don't worry, I only read your thoughts because I was both curious and board" answered Elliot.

I nodded, remembering that Vincent had mentioned the Dr. Blowhole was after people with 'a gift'. I turned to Vincent "So, Blowhole is after you guys?" I asked.

He nodded, choosing to be kind to me once again "Yeah. But how did you know I had powers?" he inquired.

I huffed "It's kind of easy to guess. I saw the flames on your fingers before. What can you do, control fire?" I asked.

He nodded, and then asked me "So, since you know all about this and noticed that my fire wasn't just your eyes playing tricks on you…" he turned to Elliot and snapped "Which was the thought that _someone_ was supposed to put in your head…" he turned back to me and his tone softened "What are you, huh? Fire? Water? Mind reader? Lightning?"

"The last one" I answered. He nodded in understanding, and I asked "Did you list all the powers when you said that? The powers aren't, like, one of the four elements or anything?"

Vincent shook his head, clearly amused at my question for some reason "Nope. I listed them all there. Fire, water, mind reading and lightning."

I gave him as much of a smile as I could muster to show that I understood and appreciated the information, and then turned back to face the road. Lucy was on my mind, as she always was, and fear flooded my emotions. Not fear for myself, fear for her.

Suddenly, Elliot pulled the car over near an abandoned shed. I turned to him "Why are we stopping?" I asked.

He turned to me fully "This is where Kowalski stored his invention" he explained.

The penguin himself got out of the car, than waddled into the shed, leaving the rest of us in the car. There was an uncomfortable silence between us, before Skipper spoke "Christiana, you're going to have to disguise yourself when we get to Blowhole's building" he said.

I nodded, took the hooded jumper he gave me, and put it on. It was navy blue, and the hood covered my hair and part of my forehead. But, it provided enough shadow for anyone looking at me to conceal my identity.

I saw Kowalski out the window, and he motioned for all of us to come outside. Beside him, was a strange looking invention. I took a deep breath, stepped out of the car, and pulled the hood further over my face as I approached him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much to Rainshadow999, Aquade and Fuzzyskipper3 for their reviews!**

**P.S: The winner of the 'who gets to be with Christiana' contest is…Vincent! You all seemed to like him as her boyfriend better then Elliot. So, Vincent is the lucky man. **…

_Chapter 10 _

I stood around Kowalski's machine with Elliot and Vincent, along with the rest of the penguins. Skipper crossed his flippers "Are you sure that this invention isn't going to explode or threaten the world, like all your other ones?"

I looked at him and awaited the answer, 'cause I had kind of been wondering that too. He smiled somewhat nervously "There…is a 98.5 percent chance that this will work" he replied.

Vincent shrugged "That's pretty good odds" he said.

I stayed silent, the threat of Lucy's danger coming closer and closer to invading my mind. I had to save her, for her safety…and my own peace. I cleared my throat "Um, in case you guys have forgotten, we _do_ have to save Lucy" I said impatiently.

Elliot's expression turned serious so quickly that if I had have blinked, I would have missed it. He nodded "Let's go…" he turned to Kowalski "Fire it up, whatever that thing is."

The genius started "It's the Extreme Transporter…"

Elliot held up his hands "I don't care Kowalski! Just get it going so we can rescue Lucy!" he replied. I stared at him in shock. Why was he so focused on getting to her? Did…did they know each other or something?

Kowalski, obviously slightly taken aback by Elliot's urgency and tone, gestured to the machine "This device will send a GPS transmission…" he started.

This time, it was my turn to get annoyed "For God's sake! Just. Get. It. Going" I growled.

The genius penguin nodded, slight fear on his face, and pressed a large purple button. The next thing I knew, I was blinded by a bright flash of light, and I felt my body float.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I felt the floating sensation stop and sensed myself falling. I closed my eyes as I fell, feeling the air rush past my ears…and then the crushing feel of my body against the ground. Fortunately, it was grass…but it was also a grassy hill. Which, of course, meant that seconds after my body first hit the ground, I tumbled like ragdoll all the way down the hill, finally stopping at the bottom. I coughed and rose from the ground, my hair and some skin on my arms and legs covered in twigs, dirt and grass. The hood of my jacket had slipped off in the fall. Not caring about my physical appearance, I quickly pulled the hood back over my head, and looked around. Elliot and the penguins were around me, standing up from the ground. Wait. Where was Vincent? I couldn't see him anywhere, and I immediately asked Kowalski where he was.

The tall penguin answered "He should be directly behind you in three…two…one…"

Sure enough, I heard Vincent yell in shock and pain, and heard him roll down the hill. I got out of the way as he stopped at the bottom, and I immediately walked over to see if he was alright. I knelt down beside him, but didn't have time to ask him anything…before he attacked me. He shot up from where he lay, grabbed my arms and forced me to the ground on my back, in seconds.

Along with the confusion and slight terror, I found myself lost. Lost in those beautiful sapphire blue eyes and that messy blonde hair. Vincent clearly didn't have any difficulty in keeping me down either, which meant he must have been pretty strong. He was perfectly straight, not using his legs to keep me down at all. His hands were clasped around my arms tightly, and it was only when I noticed the sting I felt, that I snapped out of my trance.

Vincent must have realised exactly _who_ he had pinned down, because he said, somewhat staring into my eyes and looking as transfixed as I had, although only for a few seconds "Oh, sorry Christiana. It's just instincts, especially here in Blowhole's territory." The boy got off of me, and extended his hand. I felt a strange sense of déjà vu, me on the ground and him offering to help me up. It was just like how we'd met.

After I'd been helped up, I turned to Kowalski. I asked "Where are we?"

"To be exact, we are almost directly beside the building that Blowhole has taken over" he answered. I nodded, looking up at the lights, which I could see even from far below them. Suddenly, I heard a familiar sound, one that I remembered even after four years…lobster claws. Instinctively, I got back down on the ground, hoping that the bushes would shield our location. Everyone else did as well, and we waited, not daring to even breath too loudly.

When the lobsters had passed, Vincent, Elliot, the penguins and I stood. I looked up at the tall building above me "How do we get in?" I asked in a whisper.

A familiar female voice came from behind us, although it was one I dreaded "Oh, you won't have to worry about that. I'll _happily_ get you in there" she said sinisterly.

I whirled around and narrowed my eyes "Sarah" I snarled. No one was going to stop me from getting to Lucy…no one.

She smiled menacingly and lunged at the penguins, obviously deeming them the larger threat. They were fast, and they moved as soon as she came at them, causing her to miss. Sarah then went for Vincent and Elliot, but the latter knocked her on the back of the head, and Vincent…well, he fought her. He was one who landed the first punch, and she stumbled backwards. He snorted "I swore to myself that I'd never hit or abuse a girl in any way, but it looks like I'm going to have to break that promise just this once" he said.

Sarah glared at him, and I made my attack. I had never really had many fighting lessons at all before, but I knew that, when I had no other choice, I could at least slap, pull hair and throw a few punches and kicks.

However, as soon as I ran at her, Sarah turned to me. I didn't have enough time to react before she slapped me and then held my hands behind my back, preventing my movement. In a matter of seconds, Sarah reached inside the pocket of her jeans, produced a wet cloth and held it against my nose and mouth. Automatically, I breathed in…bad mistake. As soon as I did, I recognised the smell of either chloroform or ether. I learnt about them in Science, and knew about their abilities. They acted like a sleeping gas, and they worked almost instantly.

That was my last thought before everything went black.

My first sensation when I regained consciousness was the fact that I was no longer on the grass…but what felt like concrete. My eyes opened slowly, and my vision was blurred. My head throbbed, but the pain passed quickly. Once I was able to focus again, I began to try to find out where I was. I didn't recognise it. I was in a building, but that was all I could tell. I remembered what had happened before I was knocked out, and my heartbeat accelerated almost instantly. Sarah knocked me out! She took me to Blowhole's building! Oh God, what had I gotten myself into?! I looked at my hands in despair, and noticed something. On my wrists, like large bracelets, were shiny bands that felt weird on my skin. Why were those there?

I groaned "Curse you Blowhole" I muttered.

I female voice came from behind me "You just quoted Skipper" she said, the smile clear in her voice. Wait. _Her_ voice.

I _knew_ that voice.

I'd know it anywhere.

I turned around, and gasped in a mixture of shock and relief. A girl was slumped in the corner lazily, the same shiny bands around her wrists. I knew that girl, I had never forgotten her. She was the girl who was partly deaf, with pink hearing aids in both ears. The girl with the dark hair and slightly dark skin. The girl who was as close to me as a sister.

It was Lucy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to thewriterstory, Aqaude and Fuzzyskipper3 for your reviews!**

**Everyone, I have a question. If all of my main OCs had theme songs, what do you think they would be? Also, what do you think the song would be for the whole book? Please put your answers in your reviews! No right or wrong answers, it's all up to you. This is just for me personally. Thank you all so much in advance! **…

_Chapter 11_

I ran over to her almost instantly, she stood, and we wrapped our arms around each other in a tight hug, and tears of joy and disbelief rolled down my cheeks. I smiled "Lucy. It's really you" I whispered.

She whispered back, early returning the hug "I never thought I'd see you again." All I could do was nod as I chocked back more happy tears. It was really her! The happiness that consumed me was indescribable and unimaginable, and I swore that I would never let anything keep us apart ever again. I let her go and moved back a little only enough to see her face. Unable to keep the smile from my lips, I said "It…it's so great to see you."

"You too" she said.

All of a sudden, the sound of a remote control door opening, caught my attention, and I whirled around, keeping Lucy behind me protectively. I wasn't about to have her in any danger. I kept my body tense like a coiled spring, just in case there was any sign of a threat. When I saw who had come through, I clenched my fists and glared "Nice building, you over-grown fish" I snarled.

Blowhole shook his head "Tisk tisk Christiana, it's quite unwise for you to use such language" he said.

I could tell by his tone that it was nothing close to a warning, but a threat. I growled in reply "Well I'm not as helpless as you think I am bottlenose." It took only seconds for the 'pins and needles' tingling feeling to go all through my body. I took a step forward, preparing to use my magic, but when I thrust my hands forward…nothing happened. This both confused and worried me. Why weren't my powers working?! They had never refused to work before! I looked at the bracelets, and an answer came to me.

My theory was confirmed with Blowhole chuckled. He explained, clearly amused "Those bracelets prevent the magical abilities in you and Lucy from working. It's an invention of my own, and I'm quite pleased that it works."

Lucy replied hotly "Well don't expect these to last too long. We'll get out of these."

The evil dolphin thought for a minute, before countering "Hmm, yes, you and Christiana do have that annoying habit of escaping my traps and attacks. Never mind that, though…" he smiled deviously at us "You will not be able to use your abilities this time, and that is going to be the only way you'll escape. I hope you are comfortable girls, because you two are going to be staying here for quite a while." He turned on his scooter, and went out of the room.

I yelled just as he reached the door, fury in my body "You won't get away with this!" Okay, that sounded really cliché.

He turned to me and smiled menacingly "Oh Christiana, I already have" he responded, and continued out the door.

Once it was shut again, I turned to Lucy "How long have you been here?" I asked.

"A while. You don't want to know how long, so let's just leave it at that" she answered.

I did. I asked instead "Are you sure there isn't any way out of these things?" and gestured to the bracelets.

My friend nodded "Positive" she replied forlornly.

Tentatively, I inquired "Have…have you seen…?"

Lucy replied "Sarah? Yeah. I noticed the mind control thing…" her voice was traced with anger as she added "Blowhole really crossed the line by doing that."

All of a sudden, the door reopened, and Sarah herself came in. I gasped and my heart stopped…she was dragging and unconscious Vincent and Elliot behind her. She threw them to the floor in front of us, and smirked "Brought you company" she said.

Lucy pleaded "Sis…"

She snapped back at her "Don't call me that! I'm not your sister! My master told me so."

"But he's lying…" continued my friend in the same tone "Please, you have to break the mind control."

Sarah snorted at her, and turned back to Vincent and Elliot. She produced something from one of her pockets…two sets of bracelets that were identical to the ones Lucy and I had. I looked at the bracelets, and then back to the guys. That was when, to my relief, I saw something.

Elliot opened his eyes and winked at me.

As soon as Sarah bent down to place the bracelets on Vincent, he attacked. It all happened so quickly, but so slowly at the same time. He shot up from the ground, punched her, and then grabbed her by the collar of her shirt before she hit the floor.

Lucy squealed "Vincent, don't! That's my sister! She doesn't know what she's doing, she's being mind controlled!"

I saw his body relax slightly, and he dropped her. He turned to us "Don't worry, I wasn't going to kill her or anything. I was just making sure she was knocked out" he said.

Elliot stood up from the ground, and turned to Lucy and I. He clasped his hands together "Now, let's get you ladies out of these. They can't be too comfortable" he said.

"How? We can't use our magic to get out of them" I said.

Vincent grinned "Maybe you girls can't…" I saw flames weave between his fingers and palms on both hands "But we can." The boy put his hands on my wrists, and I felt the heat of the flames. He must have seen the look on my face, because he assured me "Don't worry, they won't hurt you. It only hurts non magic users. Besides, I'm focusing them on the metal, not you." I nodded, and before I knew it, the metal bracelets fell off.

I turned around, and saw Elliot touching Lucy's wrists. The bracelets soon fell off her, and she embraced him in a hug "I missed you so much" she said.

I stared "You two _know_ each other?" I asked.

My friend nodded when Elliot released her "Yeah, we've been friends for a while" she answered.

I nodded "Alright. I'll question you on that later, but right now we've all got to get out of here and stop Blowhole from whatever he's doing" I said, going for the door.

Lucy asked, following me "Where are the penguins?"

Elliot answered "They're alright the nerve centre of this place. They'll meet us there."

I continued to the door, not believing my luck. Would it really be that easy? Could we just walk out of there?

All of a sudden, I heard Vincent running towards me "Christiana! Watch out!" he yelled. I didn't know what I was supposed to watch out for, but I sure as hell didn't want to find out. Suddenly, I sensed something coming towards me from the side, and I moved away just before a panel of spikes would have gone right through me.

Vincent asked, eyes wide "How did you know that was going to do that?"

I shrugged "It's sort of a sixth sense" I answered.

"Good…" answered the boy "We're going to need that."

After we got out of the room, Elliot, Vincent, Lucy and I were faced with a large control room. I kept Lucy behind me protectively, and Vincent and Elliot were beside us. The room seemed deserted and quite, apart from a clearly disabled device in the centre of the room which looked a lot like one of Blowhole's inventions. I smiled "Well, the penguins obviously already took care of that" I said to no one in particular.

The response I got was not the one I wanted. Blowhole's voice came from the back of the room "Yes, unfortunately, they did. They got away, so now…" he appeared from the shadows "I'm going to take it out on all of you" he said. Blowhole pressed a button on his scooter, and cages with what looked like plasma bars enclosed Elliot and Vincent!

Blowhole, clearly satisfied, smiled slyly "Sarah…" she came out from beside him "Defeat them once and for all" he commanded.

She nodded and smiled menacingly "It would be my pleasure master" she replied. I wasn't able to react…before Sarah jumped at me, holding me in her grip.

"Christiana!" Lucy screamed in fear. Then, she lunged herself at Sarah, grabbing her around the neck. Annoyed, Sarah snarled "Get off!"

She threw her off easily, and Lucy fell to the floor. Sarah whirled around to face her, infuriated. I took the opportunity to stand up, but she turned back to me. The girl didn't catch me off guard, and as soon as she turned around, I kicked her in the leg.

Big mistake.

Sarah grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and used the other hand to press her nails into my arm. I yelled in pain, and she grinned sinisterly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy stand up and face Sarah "Leave her alone!" my friend yelled. Sarah dropped me, and headed over to Lucy I ran over to help, but she grabbed her "You're nothing but a pest" she snarled, and threw my best friend onto the floor as if she was nothing but a ragdoll.

To my relief, I saw that Lucy was still breathing. But unfortunately, she was also knocked out cold. Before I could react, Sarah grabbed me from behind and threw me onto the floor. A lobster struck me on the head, but was thrown back when a slapped it away. I hissed in pain and held me head, which was bleeding only a minuscule bit, but it still hurt.

I winced "You won't get away with this" I said…again. Okay, and once again, that just sounded _really_ cliché. For some reason, Sarah released my arm. This gave me the opportunity to attack her, which, to my surprise, _actually worked_. With a moment to spare, I looked to see how the boys were doing.

Vincent, who had managed to escape Blowhole's trap. Elliot, however, was still struggling against his trap. Vincent turned to his enemy "I never liked _fish_ anyway."

Blowhole, clearly frustrated by his insult, snarled "I am not a fish, I am all mammal, I assure you boy."

I was terrified, and did the first thing that came to mind...I scratched her cheek with my nails as hard as I could. Sarah hissed in either annoyance or slight pain (or both), which allowed me to escape her hold. As soon as I started to run, she grabbed me from behind roughly and threw me to the ground again. I rolled on the ground once more, before stopping. I put my hand out to steady myself, and hissed and winced in pain instantly. I had cut my finger on a sharp piece of broken glass that had obviously come from somewhere, and now that finger was starting to bleed as well.

Suddenly, a familiar female voice came from beside me. It was commanding and stern "I've had enough of you, Blowhole!"

I turned around, and saw Lucy standing up, glaring at the dolphin. He glared back "I'll deal with that other annoying girl" he muttered, and nodded at someone in the shadows.

Suddenly, a lobster came at her from the side and grabbed my best friend by the collar of her shirt and thrust her against the wall. Between that and being thrown on the ground like a ragdoll, she must have been in serious pain. I tried to stand and help her, but right after I put weight on my right foot, I hissed in pain and fell back to the floor. I grimaced as I held my right ankle with the hand that didn't have a bleeding finger, and was helpless.

Frantically, I glanced to the side, and saw Vincent…and Blowhole with a black eye, well, on his good eye, that is. Despite the situation, I couldn't help but smile. He'd punched him! He just _punched_ Dr. Blowhole!

The dolphin stumbled backwards as a result…and pressed another button on his scooter. A booming male voice echoed through the building "This building will self destruct in 19 seconds."

Panicked, I tried to stand, but realised again that this was impossible. Vincent rushed over to me and helped me to stand by embracing me and pulling me up with his whole body. A wave of heat rushed over me, and I momentarily forgot about the countdown that echoed around me.

Vincent asked me softly "Can you walk?"

I shook my head "No" I answered. He nodded, and produced a remote from his pocket. He looked at me, and held my hands "Christiana. There's something I need to tell you. I…"

Elliot interrupted him "Vincent! Press the button!" he said. He did, and I suddenly felt my body floating as I was blinded by a bright flash of light.

We landed outside of the building, and so did Lucy and Elliot. I stood up from where I lay, and Vincent was beside me. The penguins were waiting for us, and Kowalski explained "That button that Vincent had was a second transporter. As you can see, it got you out of the building a second before it exploded." I turned quickly towards the building, which was now in ruins. How had I not noticed that?! Kowalski continued to explain "Sarah got out as well, but we're not sure where she is."

I turned to Vincent as he stood up "What was that you were going to say?" I asked.

"Pardon?" he asked slightly nervously, facing me and now standing upright.

"Before, in the building, you were going to tell me something" I said. He nodded, and slowly closed the gap between us. Vincent smiled, and then he drew me closer and did something amazing.

He kissed me…passionately.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to Aqaude and Fuzzyskipper3 for your reviews! **

**PLEASE write your request for the song thing I mentioned in my last author note! Not compulsory or a competition, but it's something I would like. I'm not trying to be pushy. **

**Here it is everyone, the last chapter! **…

_Epilogue: Five months later _

I smiled, looking in the vanity mirror in my room as I fixed my appearance. It was the first day of Term 4 at school, and I wanted to look my best. I laughed at myself for caring about such girly things…such, _normal_ things. Then again though, what's normal? That was my thought as I looked at the shiny golden badge on my bedside table that read 'Official Penguin Special Agent'. It was real, and it meant that I, along with Lucy, Vincent and Elliot (who also all got one) were all considered members of the penguins' team. Whenever there was a mission where the penguins needed backup or magic, they would contact us. Of course, when Mum saw it, I had to lie and say that Lucy gave it to me.

I tied my curly hair back in a loose ponytail, and sighed in satisfaction. I was ready…or at least, my body was. My mind, however, was still trying to size up how probable it was that I could fake being sick and Mum and Dad would let me stay home. Unfortunately, that wasn't likely.

Mum dropped me off at school as soon as the bell went, and I picked up my pace to get to class. As I ran, I would glance down at my watch, and panic accompanied by adrenaline shot through me. I had karate first, at the Sport Hall, which is what I was really looking forward to. It was the moment that I glanced down at my watch… that I ran into someone. I immediately looked up at who I had run into "Vincent" I said breathlessly.

He flashed me one of his debonair grins "Don't worry Christie, I'm fine" he said. He took my hand and looked at it, his eyebrow furrowing in joked worry, and continued "Oh, but I think your hand isn't so good…" he placed a soft kiss on it "There, that's better."

I laughed and playfully swatted him "Come on, we've got to get to class, Lucy will be wondering where we are" I answered. She, Vincent and Elliot had joined the school earlier that month, as soon as things were cleared with Uncle Cameron and Lisa.

Vincent walked beside me, and discreetly held my hand, trying not to attract the attention of teachers. I smiled and giggled. We had been dating for months, and he had already kissed me twice (counting our first one). His voice brought me from the memories "I'm glad that Lisa and your Uncle decided to tie the knot. They seem happy together." Lisa and Uncle Cameron had gotten married only a week ago. It was a shock to all of us, but a delight as well. I nodded "Yeah, it was a shock to me too. I can only imagine how shocked Lucy and…" I stopped there, unable to continue.

Vincent gave me a kind look "Yeah. There's still no sign of her. The penguins have checked everywhere. Nothing" he said, guessing what I was thinking.

I nodded, and didn't continue on the subject. Ever since Dr. Blowhole's building had blown up, Sarah hadn't returned. The penguins confirmed that she was still alive, but they couldn't find her anywhere.

We arrived at my karate class only five minutes late, which meant that the Coach didn't scold us. I spotted Lucy in the crowd of students, and immediately ran over to her. Ever since our encounter with Dr. Blowhole, Lucy had insisted on taking karate classes for her own protection. But so had Elliot, Vincent and me. I think that the whole experience scared all of us.

Suddenly, the Coach blew his whistle "Alright everyone…" he pointed to me "Christiana, you're up first" he said.

I walked up to the karate mats and muttered "Why me? Why am_ I_ always the one to go first?"

I stood at one end of the mats, and Coach pointed to someone else in the crowd "Elliot" he said. I saw him nod, realising he didn't really have a choice, and came up to stand at the other end of the mats.

I looked at him and thought, knowing he would 'hear' it "_No mind control Elliot_."

He grinned and said normally "I would never do it a second time. The first time was enjoyable enough." We got into our fighting stances, and Coach blew his whistle. Frantically trying to remember what I'd seen the penguins and other karate fighters do, I fought with Elliot.

And I_ won_!

As soon as the fight had ended and Coach sent us back to the group, Elliot said to me "I _let_ you win."

I snorted "Yeah right" I answered.

Lucy ran up to me, hugging me tightly "Oh my God, that was _so_ cool!" she squealed.

I sucked in a breath when her grip tightened "Lucy…I can't breathe" I said. She apologized and let me go, and that was when I heard it.

It was a female voice that I remembered, but had spent most of my time dreading. But, now I was so glad I heard it "Hey guys, long time no see." Then, Sarah stepped out from her hiding place and smiled pleasantly.

Lucy ran to her, embracing her tightly "You're back!" she exclaimed.

I asked in shock "H-How did you break the mind control? Why didn't you come to us sooner?"

Sarah explained, still hugging Lucy "As soon as the building blew up the mind control was broken. I remembered everything I did, and I felt so bad about it that I couldn't face you all. So, I ran and hid. The penguins found me a few days ago, and Skipper helped me to recover from my regret and Kowalski transported me back to Australia. So, now I'm here." I nodded, taking my time to process in information. Something told me that this was going to be a _long_ day.

Late that night, Vincent and I, along with Lucy and Elliot were out on a double date. Our parents' had finally let us go on our dates _without_ having them tag along. Honestly, parents can be so overprotective sometimes.

Close to the end of the double date, Vincent explained had a surprise planned for all of us, and led us out onto the roof of the restaurant, which was accessible for visitors. Vincent stood in front of the roof railing and smiled.

Lucy asked him "So, what did you to show us?"

He gestured to something behind him, and we all moved to the railing. I gasped at the sight. I could see the city, with its beautiful lights all shone brightly. I had never seen anything more magnificent before in my life.

Lucy whispered "It's beautiful"

Elliot whispered back "No._ You're_ beautiful, and this comes a close second."

I rested my head on Vincent's shoulder, and Lucy got closer to me. I sighed in content...nothing could make that moment better. I realised, as I looked over the city and at Lucy, that I was really quite lucky that all of this had happened. From the moment we had realised that the penguins were real, all the way up until that moment, wasn't all chaos. There was really no chaos around us, not ever. It had just been fate.

And fate had a funny way of doing things.

…

**Thank you to the lovely reviewers. You, and everyone else who has been reading, has been so supportive of me and the way I write. I know I'm a bit…out there….but hey, life would be really boring otherwise. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this. I will be doing a few one-shots related to this story later on. **

**PLEASE check out my Beauty and the Beast fanfiction trilogy too! Trust me, you'll love it. **

**Bye for now, **

**- Babetteisawesome. **


End file.
